Stariel
by Atlantean Pineapple
Summary: A young elf moves to Lorien with her parents and meets a strange family. Haldir, distant, stern, and loyal, Orophin, kind, mischievous, and courageous, and Rumil, a prankster, strong, and... secretive.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its contents. It is all Tolkien's.

Stariel woke early, as always. She stretched as she sat up in her soft bed and looked out her open window. She had just reached Lothlorien last night and wondered what surprises the city held. She jumped out of bed and quickly dressed in a dark green tunic and brown leggings. She studied herself in the mirror after brushing out her long blonde hair. She deemed herself presentable and slipped out of her room. She reached the door to the talan and reached for the knob.

"Just where do you think you are going?" her mother, Blancwyn, asked from behind her.

Stariel turned, filling her blue eyes with innocence. "I am just going to take a walk around the city. Maybe make a friend or two."

Blancwyn looked skeptical for a moment, but shrugged and said, "Be good."

Stariel nodded. "Why, of course, mother," she replied, smiling, and opening the door before her mother had another chance to stop her. She walked out and hurried down the steps. She was so excited as she hurried away from her talan that she bumped into an elf, which grunted as he fell to the ground. He had a very confused look on his face and the other elf he was with was laughing. Stariel was horrified at her clumsiness and reached out to help the elf up. "I am so sorry. Are you all right? I was not paying attention." She said quickly.

"Obviously," said a cold voice from behind her. Having helped the unfortunate elf off the ground, Stariel spun around.

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

The elf rolled his eyes and turned to the two elves. "Come, Orophin, Rumil," he commanded. "We must get back to the borders."

"Oh, come on, brother, at least allow us to greet this newcomer," one said.

Stariel sighed, slightly annoyed that they were talking like she had disappeared.

The one she had bumped into smiled kindly at her. "Hello. My name is Rumil." He said, holding out his hand as the other two argued.

Stariel shook it and said, "My name is Stariel. I really do apologize about bumping into you."

Rumil shrugged. "Do not worry about it."

"Thank you…"

"That is my brother Orophin," he said, pointing to the elf he had been walking with, "And that is my other brother, Haldir." He pointed to the cold elf that was still arguing with Orophin.

Stariel nodded. "Is he always that unpleasant?"

"Yes. I am." Haldir said angrily. "Now come on Rumil!"

"Oh, alright!" Rumil said to him. "I have to go. Perhaps I will see you around the city."

"Wait… Where are you going?" Stariel asked.

"Border duty. I am on the guard." Rumil explained.

"But you will not be if you do not hurry." Haldir said, rolling his eyes, and grabbing Rumil's wrist.

Stariel looked in thought for a moment, then said, "Wait! Border guard. Do you need any new recruits?"

Haldir stopped in his tracks and Rumil yanked his hand away. Haldir sighed as if she had just ruined his life. He turned to her and stood rigid. "Rumil, Orophin, go back to the borders. It seems as if I will not be returning today." He said miserably.

Rumil and Orophin snickered as they walked away. Stariel did not know why, but wished that the brothers had stayed to help her, and was now wondering if it was worth spending the day with this Haldir.

"Well, do you have any experience with the bow or sword?" Haldir said, resigned to his fate, though he was not happy about it.

"Both." Stariel said. Why did this elf hate her so much? They had only just met.

"Well then grab your bow and sword and meet me at the practice arena." Haldir said sternly.

Stariel nodded and went to go back to her talan. She walked in and it was then that she remembered her parents. She ran into her room and grabbed her bow and sword, and then ran out, yelling, "Bye mother. Bye father. Off to join the border guard. Be back later." And she was off, not letting them have a chance to say she could not do it.

She approached the practice arena and saw Haldir shooting at a target furiously. She waited by his side until he stopped and turned to her. "Show me your skill." He demanded.

Stariel aimed and let the arrow loose, hitting dead center.

Haldir sighed. "Do it again. Twenty times."

Stariel nodded and did, most of them hitting the middle, but a few hitting a bit off. "Anything else?" she questioned, mimicking his pained sigh.

Haldir narrowed his eyes. "Draw your sword." He ordered, drawing his own.

Stariel unsheathed hers. "Ah, so now I will see the skill of the famed March warden? Lucky me."


End file.
